


Baby Bamboozlement

by 4ever_yours2



Series: Baby Tales [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Working around a baby is hard, especially when the parents are superheroes in different cities.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Barry Allen
Series: Baby Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Baby Bamboozlement

**Author's Note:**

> Would recommend reading the other fics in the series, but if you haven't all you need to know is that Barry found a baby on one of his mission and after finding the 'real' parent of him, who was a bad person, they decided to adopt him (Noah).

Oliver slides the door to his room shut, leaving only a gap in case Noah made any noise. He turns and steps towards the living room. He sits on the couch beside Barry and asks “So, we’re adopting him?”

Barry’s eyes are glance around the room in thought “Yup”

Oliver places a reassuring hand on Barry’s knee “Are you sure? Don’t want to back out?”

Barry’s eyes meet his with fiery determination “No, being in the system is never good for a kid”

Oliver smiles “Then tomorrow we’ll go to the courthouse and make it official”

Barry grins too, and kisses Oliver swiftly.

* * *

Barry smiles as they step out of the courthouse, Oliver comes up beside him with a smile too. Oliver holds Noah upright against his chest, Noah smiles when he sees them smile.

“It’s official” Barry says enthusiastically, holding up the papers to Oliver

Oliver pecks Barry’s cheek and says agreeably “It’s official”

Barry takes Noah’s hand “You’re officially our kid” Barry grins “We’re your dads now”

Noah’s fingers close around Barry’s, and he cheers loudly too. Noah tries to repeat his words “Daa, daa”

Oliver smiles as Barry says “So close”

Oliver’s phone chimes. He shifts Noah to one arm and grabs his phone with his free hand.

“It’s Felicity” Oliver says “There’s some stuff to do in the bunker”

Barry nods “Should I take Noah?”

Oliver nods “Yeah that would be good. We will introduce him to our friends and family some other time, ok?”

“Ok” Barry takes Noah from Oliver.

“Thanks” Oliver kisses his cheek quickly and leaves.

When Oliver’s out of sight Barry turns to Noah “Well, what should we do today?”

Noah stares up at him and gurgles.

“Yeah, I thought so too”

Barry’s phone goes off. A text from Joe stating that they need him at work now.

Barry sighs, what’s he going to do with Noah?

He looks to his phone, then to Noah, deciding on what to do.

After a moment he sighs, he has to go to work, with Noah.

Barry texts Joe back an ‘ok, be there shortly’ then shifts Noah’s weight into both arms and heads to the train station.

* * *

Joe catches his attention as soon as the elevator opens to the precinct “Barry-“ he stops and stares at Noah “Who is this?”

“Uh” Barry looks down to Noah, remembering that Oliver wants to tell their family about Noah later, then back up to Joe “He’s, uh, a friend! A friend’s kid! Just looking after him” Barry smiles and laughs awkwardly then coughs when Joe doesn’t look convinced “Uh, anyway, why did you need me?”

Joe eyes him a moment more, then shows him a file “This. That case you were working on the other week, well the results are in” Joe gestures up the stairs and Barry leads the way.

Inside his office Joe continues “Turns out the sample you took contains traces of acid” Barry sits Noah atop his desk and Joe hands him the file. He takes it and scans through it as he sits down in his own chair.

Joe eyes Noah again, who’s squirming and trying to move about the table “I don’t think it’s very safe in here for a baby”

Barry looks up from the file “it’s fine, I’ll look after him. This should only take a minute” Barry goes back to the file, taking mental notes of what to double check.

Meanwhile Joe continues to watch Noah.

Noah squirms some more and manages to turn himself over, but only half his body remains on the table. Panicked, Joe moves forward to catch him. However, Noah climbs and shimmers his way back onto the table. With a great quiet sigh Joe stops. Now crawling Noah makes his way over to a box resting on the table. Thankfully there’s a lid on it. Noah attempts to grab it, but his hands make no purchase on it. He cries out in despair, and Barry puts his file down to tend to him.

“You sure he’s going to be alright?” Joe asks

“Yeah, Yeah” Barry says “Just let me double check these, file some evidence and I’ll be gone, ok?”

Joe nods “Let me hold him”

Barry looks up at him, unsure, but he hands him over anyway.

Barry turns his attention to the file and finishing his work quickly.

Noah looks up at Joe, curious but also looking like he might burst into tears.

Joe smiles at him and says “Hi there”

The tears fade and Noah makes a grab for his face.

Barry finished his check and files the evidence into the hard drive. Then he looks up and can’t fight back the smile. He lets them go for a moment before saying “Joe, I’m done” and stands.

Joe nods “ok” and hands Noah back over to him.

“You coming over for dinner?” Joe asks

“No, I’m going to go over to Oliver’s”

“Now?”

Barry nods

“Don’t you have to give him back to his parents?”

Barry’s eyes widen “Yes! But they are in Star”

Joe nods, so they say their goodbyes and Barry leaves.

* * *

Oliver opens the door for them, and Barry instantly smells food. He looks to Oliver “Dinner?”

Oliver nods with a smile

“Let me just put Noah into the lounge and I’ll be right there” Barry bypasses him and places Noah on the floor of the lounge room. Barry hands him some toys then goes over to the bench beside the kitchen where Oliver waits.

Oliver pushes a plate in front of him and Barry digs in immediately.

Oliver grabs his own plate and eats more slowly. After a moment’s pause he asks “How was work?”

Barry slows down for a moment and says “Good, just checking evidence and filing it” he takes another spoonful of food, then asks “What did Felicity need?”

“Working on tonight’s case. Someone has been robbing medical centres, with no clear pattern of what’s been stolen. But I think we just found it”

Barry nods and quickly finishes his food. He puts the plate in the sink then grabs some baby food from the fridge for Noah. He places the jar and spoon on the bench then picks up Noah from the lounge, Noah protesting because he was playing. Oliver puts his own plate in the sink, then grabs a bib. Barry sits Noah on the bench and sits in front of him. Oliver hands him the jar and spoon and puts the bib on Noah. Barry opens the jar and feeds Noah the mashed contents. Noah only complains a few times, and sometimes spits his food out. Barry cleans his face with a clean side of the bib, then takes it off him. He stands and throws out the empty jar, and puts the spoon in the sink.

“I’ll bathe him” Oliver says as he picks up Noah

“Ok” Barry replies back and he starts on washing the dishes.

When he’s finished with the dishes he walks over to the open bathroom door and enters. Oliver sits beside the tub, on a small two step plastic ladder, and Noah sits in the tub with the water only up to his belly button. Barry smiles as he watches Oliver attempt to wash out the suds from Noah’s hair “Just hold still, bud”

“Waaahhh!” Noah sings out as he squirms away from Oliver.

Oliver reaches for him and dump water over Noah’s head quickly so he doesn’t have any time to react. As the water rushes off him Noah stops and freezes for a moment, before turning to Oliver with a shocked look. Noah turns to Barry, who smiles reassuringly. Noah then laughs, gleefully.

“See that wasn’t so bad” Oliver’s phone chimes, so he dries his hands and checks it.

“It’s time for some Arrow business”

“Ok” Barry steps forward to take Noah, but Oliver stops him.

“I’ll dry him and put him to bed then I’ll go, ok?”

Barry nods as Oliver pecks his cheek quickly.

Oliver grabs the towel and wraps half around Noah’s drier torso before lifting him to a standing position and letting the rest of the towel hand around his form. Oliver lifts him up and out of the tub. He dries Noah fast, a quick scrub over his torso then his hair and face. Noah giggles when the towel is removed from his face, his short hair standing up at odd angles. Oliver picks him up and takes him to their room, placing him on the foot of their bed. He leaves him there, Barry watching over him and blowing raspberries on his chest that makes Noah giggle madly. When Oliver returns with a nappy, power and pjs Barry steps aside. Oliver powers Noah quickly before putting on his nappy and pjs. Oliver tucks him into his crib. He turns to Barry “I have to go”

Barry nods, Oliver steps forward and kisses Barry’s lips quickly “I’ll be back later, ok?”

“Ok”

Oliver strides out of the room and moments later Barry hears the front door close. He spares one last look to Noah’s sleeping face then decides to sit out in the lounge, surfing through channels until he falls asleep.

* * *

The following day was quiet, and the small family unit decides to stay indoors, enjoying each other’s company and whatever was on the TV.They settle on some comedy movie.

Noah, sitting between them, attempts to makes sounds “Baa, da, aaaa, ta” while pointing to the TV at various points.

At various points throughout the movie he would also look to them, attempting more sounds “daa, maa, toh” Oliver And Barry would grin, happy at his efforts.

Suddenly, Barry’s phone goes off. He looks at the caller ID, it’s Joe. Barry picks up “Hey Barry”

“Hey Joe, how are you?”

“I’m good, how’s everything in Star? Did that baby return home safely?”

“Oh! Yes! Yes, he’s fine” Barry grins sheepishly, happy that Joe couldn’t see his face.

“That’s good, I was just calling to make sure everything is ok”

“Yeah, everything is fine and good”

“What about Oliver? He good?”

Barry glances over to Oliver and nods “He’s doing good. How’s everything in Central?”

“Fine, Fine, not a whole lot of cases thankfully. Some small robberies and stuff like that but otherwise fine”

“I’m glad to hear that”

“Yeah, ok I’ll let you go, bye”

“Bye” Barry hands up

“Was that Joe?” Oliver asks

“Yeah, he was just seeing how everything is”

Oliver nods, so the trio goes back to the movie.

Afterwards they went to the local park, Noah plays in the sandpit, with Barry close by and Oliver resting on a shaded bench.

They returned home just before sunset, and all had something very simple for dinner. Afterwards the trio bathed and went to bed early.

* * *

“I have to head to work” Barry announces after breakfast “There’s a crime scene that I have to investigate”

Oliver nods around his food. Barry kisses his cheek swiftly, then hugs Noah and leaves. Oliver takes their plates to the sink and washes them. He walks over to Noah and picks him up. He returns to the kitchen and retrieves a mashed baby food jar, a bib and a spoon. He places Noah on top of one of the kitchen bench top and puts the bib on him, much to Noah’s protests. He opens the jar and carefully feeds Noah the contents, stopping when Noah pushes the spoon away. Oliver cleans Noah’s face then puts the bib beside Noah “So what are we doing today?”

Noah stares at him with his bright blue eyes, a ‘dear in the headlights’ kind of look.

“We’ll go watch a movie” Oliver picks him up and walks over to the couch, sitting both of them down onto the plush surface. He turns the tv on with the remote and settles on the first seemingly decent movie he finds.

The pair nod off by the end of the movie. Oliver awakens later to his phone going off. He blearily grabs the phone out of his pocket, mindfully not to move Noah too much. He only gets a weak groan for his efforts.

His text reads: ‘Will be over late! Hanging with Joe for a bit’ from Barry.

Oliver nods to himself and replies: ‘ok’

He checks the time, it’s six pm, gently he stands up holding Noah close and trying not to wake him. He checks the fridge and sees that there’s not much in it and only sees two jars of baby food.

He closes the fridge, grabs his wallet and keys and exits his apartment. He heads down to the garage level and buckles Noah into his car seat, thankfully he’s still asleep, and Oliver gets into the driver seat.

When they arrive at the grocery store Oliver looks over to Noah, who seems to of woken up during the drive. Oliver turns the car off and hops out before retrieving Noah. The pair walk into the shop and Oliver grabs a trolley, buckling Noah into the seat. Oliver starts grabbing stuff they need. In one of the aisle Oliver hears “Oliver?”

He turns and sees Curtis “Oh, hey”

Curtis looks to say something, before his eyes are cast down to Noah “Is that your kid?”

Oliver looks down to Noah “Something like that”

“Oh, wow, I’ve been gone, what? A year and you already have a kid! Who’s the other parent? Is it Felicity? Cause when I was there something was totally go on between you two”

“Felicity and I aren’t together”

Curtis’ voice drops with the realization “Oh, oh, I’m sorry for assuming” he scratches his neck awkwardly “Well I’m sure whoever his other parent is is a wonderful person” he laughs distractedly “oh look, I have to go, good to see you Oliver” Curtis strides back down the aisle quickly before Oliver has a chance to respond.

He chuckles at his retreating figure. He looks to Noah and says “Yes, your other parent is a wonderful person”

Noah giggles and claps his hands, as if in agreement. He grabs another item off the shelf. He phone chimes, checking it it’s a text from Barry 'Where are you guys?'

He types back 'At the grocery shops, we’ll be home shortly'

Barry texts back moments later with an 'ok'

Oliver finishes the rest of the shopping quickly, and he pays and leaves just as quickly, nobody else stopped to chat with him.

He returns to a bright apartment, and Barry lounging on the couch. Barry turns upon hearing the door open “Hey guys”

Oliver nods “Hey”

Barry stands and takes Noah from Oliver, and Oliver places the groceries on the kitchen bench before unpacking “How was work?” He asks Barry

“Good, quiet”

Oliver nods

“How was your two’s day?

“Quiet, we sat down and watched a movie then we both fell asleep” he chuckles as he hears Barry’s laugh “after you texted we went to the store to buy some stuff”

Barry nods and Noah speaks up “Daa, daa, toh” jumping on Barry’s leg, seemingly wanting to get off. Barry places him on the ground, where he attempts a shuffle crawl/ walk to his toys. He plays peacefully with them, making the occasional noise.

Oliver makes a simple dinner and gives Barry his share before eating his own. Oliver feeds Noah too, before the trio all head to bed.

* * *

After breakfast Oliver’s phone goes off. He takes it out and reads the text. He stands up from the couch “Felicity just texted, I need to go to the bunker”

Barry nods, then his phone goes off with a Flash alarm. Noah looks up from his toys with wide eyes. Barry says “The Flash is needed”

“Who’s going to take Noah?” Oliver questions

“You are” Barry says “You just need to see Felicity, right?”

Oliver nods

“So no problem?”

“Yeah, alright” Oliver moves from the doorway and picks up Noah

“I’ll see you later, Oliver”

Before Oliver could reply Barry speeds out of his apartment.

Noah squirms unhappy in his arms “Yeah, me too buddy” Oliver mutters as he grabs his wallet and leaves.

* * *

When the elevator doors open to the bunker Oliver strides in quickly. Felicity looks up from her computer “Hey-“ she spots Noah “Oh, my god, is that a baby?!”

“Yes. What did you find?”

Felicity stares at the baby for a moment longer, seemingly wanting to say something more. But then turns back to her screen “So I’ve figured out what the guy is trying to do, and where he’s going to hit next”

“Alright”

“See he’s been stealing blood and plasma, bones and organs from dead bodies, right? Well we know he’s no surgeon or doctor so the only likely place to hit next is the hospital”

“When?”

Her computer pings and she checks it quickly “Well, now”

“Now?” Oliver asks incredulously

“Yeah, I’ll call Diggle and the others to meet you there”

Oliver sighs at his luck “Can you look after him?”

“What?”

Oliver walks over to her “Can you look after him while I’m out?”

“But-But I’ve never looked after a baby!”

Oliver gently puts Noah into her lap “You’ll be fine”

Oliver jogs over to his suit, grabs it and leaves.

Noah looks up at Felicity and starts crying.

“Oh no!” She gently starts rocking him “There, there”

The GPS trackers on the team ping and light up on her screen, Noah quiets down and looks over.

Felicity moves him so his back is on her and he’s facing the screen. A map appears on screen, with an emblem indicating where everyone is. Felicity helps navigate them through the hospital and to where the villain is assumed to be. As they get closer a window showing Oliver pops up. Noah leans over the keyboard to grab at the screen “Da-da”

Felicity looks down at him “What?”

Noah continues grabbing the screen and muttering.

After her surprise she pulls him back, with Noah protesting all the way.

“Is that a baby I hear?” Dinah asks

“Yeah! Sorry!” Felicity says “I’ll mute!”

She hears Rene asks “Who’s baby was that?”

* * *

The team return quickly after taking down the villain. Oliver makes a bee-line for Felicity. Noah jumps up and down excitedly and reaches for Oliver. Oliver takes him and holds him against his chest.

“Woah, is that your kid, Oliver?” Rene asks

Oliver looks at him “Can’t answer that right now”

Rene whistles “Cause he looks like the spitting image of you”

Dinah walks up behind Rene and takes a look at Noah “Yeah, he does look like Oliver”

Oliver spares them a harsh glare then looks to Felicity “David is down, the cops should be there shortly”

“Ok”

Diggle walks up the opposite stairs and stops, eyeing Noah then Oliver.

Oliver cuts in before anyone could ask “Well I have to go, bye” Oliver turns on his heel and leaves.

* * *

Oliver, with Noah asleep on him, returns to his apartment. He opens the door to darkness “Barry?” He calls out as he turns on the light. He doesn’t hear a response, so he assumes that he’s out. Judging from the time, he guesses he’s doing Flash business. He goes into his own room, placing Noah in the middle just below the pillows. He securely wraps him up then exits the room, leaving the door ajar.

He phone pings, he opens it. Barry texted him ‘Sorry, running late! My team and I was sorting some stuff out. I will be over soon.’

Oliver texts back ‘ok’ then closes his phone.

He decides to start making dinner, something simple. By the time he’s done there’s a knock at his door. He wipes his hands on a towel and answers. Barry smiles “Hey”

“Hey” Oliver opens the door wider to let him in “Dinner is on the counter”

“Oh good” Barry puts his bag down and walks over to the bench and sits down. Oliver follows and places one of the plates in front of Barry, then moves around to sit beside him with his own plate.

When they are finished Barry takes their plates to the sink before turning to face Oliver “How was Noah?”

“Good, he didn’t fuss too much”

Barry nods and moves into the lounge room before dropping down onto the couch. Barry turns on the TV and starts flipping through the channels. Oliver stays for a moment longer in the kitchen, deciding if he should say it now.

Barry finally settles on watching some drama movie.

Slowly Oliver turns and faces toward Barry “This week was frantic, yeah?”

Barry’s eyes don’t leave the TV as he says “Yeah”

Oliver realizes that he won’t get Barry’s attention by sitting so far, so he stands and strides over to the lounge.

But crying stops him, Barry stands, alarmed too. Oliver quickly makes his way over to his room and turns on the lights, Noah sits squirming unhappily in his blankets. Oliver steps closer to him and unwraps him. Noah settles as Oliver holds him close.

“Is he ok?” Barry asks from the doorway

“Yeah, I think he was just lonely”

Noah settles his head into the crook of Oliver’s neck, only shaking his head for a moment then stopping.

Barry leans against the door frame and smiles at the adorable scene.

Noah’s breathing regulates itself, his noises gradually becoming quieter, until he falls asleep again. Gently holding his back and head Oliver places him back down into the blankets, wrapping him back up again. He carefully rises from the bed and leaves the room. He returns to the living room and sits beside Barry in the couch.

“Is he sleeping?” Barry asks

Oliver nods

Barry notices the distant look in Oliver’s eyes “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing” Oliver says quickly. He pauses then, thoughtfully. He places a hand on Barry’s knee and strokes his thumb across the skin “I’ve just” another pause “been thinking”

Barry stares at him, quietly and concerned. He asks in a soft tone “What about?”

Oliver stares down at his hand on Barry’s knee “Us”

Barry nods even though Oliver can’t see it.

While the silence stretches Barry’s heartbeat gets louder and louder in his ears.

Until Oliver finally breaks it “We’re both heroes in our own cities, both have a city to protect, you have your job”

Barry nods, unsure of where this is going

Oliver’s thumb strokes idly against Barry’s knee “I’ve thought about this for a while...but you tell me right away if it’s too much, ok?”

Barry nods shakily, Oliver’s tone has him nervous

“Here in Star there has been a lock down on vigilantes, and with that a lot of my team has moved. Curtis left, Dig is going to move with Lyla and his kid, Felicity said she was going to stay, Dinah has the police to look after, and Rene has his daughter to be worried about”

Barry follows with confused eyes, but doesn’t interrupt Oliver

“But for me, I have nothing in this city but this apartment” Oliver eyes turn sincere “In my life the most precious things to me are you, William, and now our kid Noah. And two of those three things are in Central City”

When Oliver doesn’t continue after a few moments of silence, Barry asks with his heart in his throat “What...what are you saying?”

“I want to move to Central City and live with you”

Barry breathes in a gasp, hand covering his mouth “Really?”

Oliver nods with a smile “Really”

Barry springs up from his position on the couch and jumps onto Oliver “Yes!”

Oliver falls back onto the couch from Barry’s weight.

The pair laugh and Barry kisses him soundly.

“Wait-wait” Oliver tries to pull back, but Barry doesn’t let him get far “Barry, wait”

Reluctantly he pulls back from him, almost pouting Barry asks “What?”

“I wanted to give you this” Oliver shuffles awkwardly, shifting his and Barry’s weight to retrieve something from his pocket. He brings it to eye sight and it shimmers in the light

Barry’s eyes widen, almost tearful “Oh my god, is that-?!”

Oliver nods “A key, to our house”

Barry hugs him tight again, his arms wrapped around Oliver’s neck and Oliver’s arms wrapping around his waist. After a moment Barry pulls back and kisses him deeply.

* * *

After a week everything has moved from Oliver’s apartment in Star to their new house in Central, and everything of Barry's has also arrived. 

It’s a small house, fitted with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, an open plan dining room, kitchen and lounge. There’s also a two port garage.

Oliver holds Barry around the waist and kisses the side of his head “Our new home”

Barry grins as Noah jumps in his arms “Welcome home”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently 80% liking this one, but I might update this at a later date.


End file.
